


Remember Anne

by dramaticbanjo



Category: Forgotton Anne (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: A small look into a conversation between two Forgotlings.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Remember Anne

“She said it was a kindness for a kindness.” Anne said softly, her legs pulled up to her chest so she could rest her chin on her knees, her arms around herself as best she could, “That’s all the Caretaker would explain when she brought me back.”

Fig listened patiently, seated beside her on the rooftop. The sun was setting, casting the evening trains in a warm light and stretching the shadows of the Forgotlings on the streets below, but aside from that, they were alone. The breeze played her with hair, even after she reached up to tuck the longer strands behind her ear.

“Well, now that you’re here, what do you want to do?” A good enough question to ask. She bit her lip as she thought about it, turning the words over and over in her head.

“I’m not sure.” She finally said, finally uncurling in her seat to let her legs hang over the edge and scooting closer to him, “I would like to help in some way, but I don’t even know how to begin that…”

“We always could use more help.” Fig answered encouragingly, “Projects to organize and oversee, new Forgotlings to help… And of course, you have your own life to choose whatever you want to do with.”

She made a thoughtful sound, “You make it sound easy.”

“Do I? I suppose saying it is easy enough. Actually doing it is a fair bit harder.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing I have a friend like you to help me out.”

Her hand was next to his, and Fig didn’t even have to think to move and hold it, intertwining their fingers.

“Of course—Anything you need; you only have to ask.”


End file.
